specialsistersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Girl You Must Be
The Girl You Must Be is the fifth episode of season 1 and the fifth episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on January 25th, 2015. Plot The episode starts at a swimming pool in the “Kasa da ľaiġua” building, where Kimberly's class is doing a swimming trip. Kimberly jumps into the water and her friend waits, and Kimberly rushes 12 times in the swimming pool in a few seconds. Kimberly's friend tells her that maybe she can slow down, and Kimberly says that she accepts, and now they swim together slowly. Kimberly will ask the teacher if she can tell her the time, and she gets out of the water. Kimberly's friend is watching her friend, and then she starts swimming. Kimberly approaches the teacher and says: "What time is it?" and the teacher responds: "There are 20 minutes left until 12 o'clock, when the lesson will end. But you still have time to swim a little more". Kimberly returns to the water, and sees that her friend is thinking about something. Then she asks what's happening, and the friend says nothing is happening. Kimberly tells her that they know each other and she knows that she's hiding something, and it always happens when they go to the swimming pool. Then the friend says: "Your whole body is dark, your skin…" and Kimberly doesn't know what to say. The friend asks her if she's worried about being different from other people and not being "the girl she must be", and Kimberly says she's used to this. The friend asks if maybe it bothers her to be different, and Kimberly says no. Kimberly starts swimming and begins to remember when at the inauguration of the FEF 09 some people thought that she and Karla were from Earth. The swimming trip ends, and Kimberly takes the bus to go back to school. And at school, Kimberly meets Karla and the two go home. Along the way, Kimberly asks Karla if she has ever thought that the two of them are different from other people because of their skin colour, and Karla says no. When the two arrive home, Kimberly asks her parents why they're different and their parents aren't, and her father replies: "You're different in colour for some unknown reason, but you're Teremedosian like everyone else. Therefore, you don't have to worry. If you have problems and someone bothers you in this, tell me". Kimberly responds: "Thanks, but this has nothing to do with you or having problems". Her father replies: "As you wish". The next day, Kimberly is in a lesson of hypnotism and mind melding with her friend, but Kimberly is having difficulty concentrating. The teacher tells the students to pass a message through the mind meld, and Kimberly doesn't get to perform this task because she's thinking of a different thing. Then, the teacher asks Kimberly what's happening, and Kimberly doesn't want to respond. Kimberly's friend asks her if she's thinking about what she said in the swimming pool, but Kimberly doesn't want to talk about this. Kimberly asks the teacher to leave the class, since she isn't focused for the mind meld and maybe she's a problem to do the class correctly. The teacher accepts, and Kimberly leaves the class. Kimberly meets Karla, and Karla asks what's happening. Kimberly responds that they have a problem, and she'll look at some records of their past with the hologram projector object to make herself invisible. Karla says she'll accompany her. The two girls leave school and go home, and Kimberly tells her parents that she has forgotten to pick up one thing. Kimberly takes the hologram projector object and the two girls leave the house, and their parents don't know what they're planning. The two girls go to the city hall of Bàrcinon which is in the same building as the school, but from the 50th floor upwards. Kimberly and Karla become invisible and Kimberly begins to look at the record of their births. Kimberly and Karla discover a very surprising thing, but unintentionally Karla hits the object which makes them invisible and they appear, and are seen by the screens of the security guards. The guards arrive at the room of the citizens' registry and find the two girls, pick them up and take them to another room where they're asked what they did in the citizens' registry, what they wanted and how they had entered the city hall without being seen. The two girls don't know what to say, and the security guards will inform their parents about the intrusion. Kimberly says they've gotten into a mess, and they don't know what their parents will tell them. Karla says that they also have one thing that they should've explained before. Kimberly and Karla's parents arrive at the city hall, and the guards explain what their daughters have done. The parents ask the guards if they can speak with them, and the guards just tell them to take the girls out of the city hall and not to get involved in private matters again. The parents meet their daughters and the four leave the city hall, and the father asks his daughters why they've gotten into the city hall without permission. Kimberly says that she wanted to look at the record of their births, and has discovered something that her parents hadn't told them: Kimberly and Karla have a different DNA from their parents, despite having formed in their mother's womb, and DNA doesn't correspond to a Teremedosian one. Kimberly asks if their DNA corresponds to a human, and their father says no, it seems an impossible mixture of a human DNA with very strong Teremedosian characteristics, that produce them having great powers. Kimberly asks if it's a case of hybrids, and her father says that in the case of hybrids their DNA would be half human and half Teremedosian, but it isn't, their DNA is human but they have characteristics in the DNA that produce the source organs of their Teremedosian powers, and their powers are among the strongest known. But their father tells his daughters that they have to live a normal Teremedosian life, and their different DNA doesn't have to be a problem for them. The girls say they understand it. A few days later, Kimberly have again a lesson of hypnotism and mind melding. The teacher asks Kimberly if she's ready to do the lesson, and Kimberly says that she's now concentrated again. The teacher tells her that the class is going to start, and they have to pass an image through the mind meld to the classmate and then the classmate has to draw the received image. Kimberly and her friend make the mind meld like the whole class, and Kimberly passes an image to her friend. The friend draws the image that Kimberly has passed to her, which is a swimming pool. The friend says: "A swimming pool?" and Kimberly says: "Do you want to go with me to the swimming pool this Saturday? To see a Teremedosian girl who is as she must be". The friend laughs and accepts. On Saturday, Kimberly, Karla and Kimberly's friend are in the swimming pool. Kimberly tells the other two girls to jump into the swimming pool and see who is the fastest, and Karla and Kimberly's friend say they agree. The three girls jump into the swimming pool, and start doing the competition. The first to arrive is Kimberly, the second is Karla and the third is the friend. The friend says that they're faster and will always win, and Kimberly says that in other things she wins. Kimberly, her friend and Karla are still swimming in the pool, and this time more slowly. Kimberly tells her friend that if she wants, she can go more slowly, but she has to keep in mind that if she does this, she'll let her win. The three girls laugh, and the episode ends. Category:Episodes ca:La noia que has de ser es:La chica que tienes que ser fr:La fille que tu dois être gl:A rapariga que tes que ser it:La ragazza che devi essere pt:A rapariga que tens de ser ro:O fată aşa cum trebuie să fii ru:Девушка, которой ты должна быть